gradiusfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Core MK I
Background Big Core MK I is the famous staple boss in the Gradius series. They are usually found in a Gradius game in one form or another as an actual stage boss, in a boss run, or as regular enemies. (In Gradius V, they are very numerous in stage 3 at several parts and in stage 7 at the beginning of the stage.) In Gradius Gaiden, it is in the second stage as one of the boss debris. In Nemesis II (MSX) before boss 4, a fleet of them appear for you to destroy. Other games have made several variants of the Big Core MK I that have it with extra armaments, different attack patterns, or transformations. In Gradius NEO Imperial, Big Core MK I is the player's vessel instead of the Vic Viper. Here some additional weapons are available besides the traditional four laser shot. Attack Patterns Big Core MK I attacks by shooting four blue lasers at the player while moving up and down. They have only one core (the weakness for most bosses) which is protected by four panels. It is usually easy to destroy. However in Jikkyou Oshaberi Parodius, it becomes a little harder to deal with. At first it will attack normally, but it will suddenly turn around and begin attacking you from behind. When it returns to the right side, it will move faster and shoot it's lasers haphazardly and non-sequentially. In GR3, it has gained two extra lasers and has turned two of its lasers diagonal. The lasers it fires will bounce off walls. After taking enough damage, the core is attacked and merges with the Blind Guardian. Later, on stage 7, the first boss in the boss rush is two normal Big Cores at once, except they can drop glowing mines. In Otomedius Excellent, the Old Big Core is now on Earth located in the Great Waterfalls in Stage 4 which it happened to Meta-Lium hit the big laser before the Old Big Core awakes. The Core is only shoot in the 5th hit which is only the 2 small cores and the big center core while you shoot. Anime Big Core MK I appears only in Vol.1 of Salamander OVA when trio was attackd by Tentacle Golems. When it appeared, Gradius forces destroyed it. Old Big Core Old Big Core is a giant Big Core MK I that appears in Otomedius Excellent. It's pilot is unknown. It destroyed Meta Lium's Big Core MK I before the battle with the Old Big Core. When fighting Old Big Core, you go inside the Old Big Core to destroy it, it's barriers are giant destroyable walls and has laser turrets, thus, the inside of Old Big Core may be related to a Gunwall. There are also 2 smaller cores. Big Core Custom As mentioned before, the Big Core in Gradius Neo Imperial plays the hero role instead of Force Viper. It's mission is to escape from the Lars Empire, presumably to join the Gradius Union. Unfortunately, it meets a tragic end at the hands of the Force Viper. It is armed with additional weapons along with the four shot laser. *'Standard Shot' - Four shot laser, starts at two with little rapid fire. *'Straight Missiles' - Shoots a stream of up to six medium-sized missiles, starts at four. *'Laser' - Shoots a powerful laser, similar to the Force Viper's Wide Laser from Gradius Neo. Starts out small, but at full power is practically the size of the Big Core. *'Area Napalm' - Switching your control mode to 'Area Napalm mode' sets up a 3X3 grid. Pressing a button on your number pad will bomb the corresponding grid, and any target within that grid will be bombed by a small spread blast. Number of napalm blast can be increased by powerup Gallery Trivia *Big Core MK I is also a Yu-Gi-Oh! card and appeared in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Episode 71 *It was also a boss form in Rocket Knight Adventures. *It also guest stars in a mini game in Blades of Steel. *Big Core MK I also appears in the flash game Hyper Exelympic, based on Triggerheart Exelica. Category:Parodius Bosses